


Just Be Friends

by lildogie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bilingual, Chibi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, kinda Caliborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the lyrics of "Just Be Friends" by Dixie Flatline.  A comic about how Karkat should have reacted when Gamzee ended things.</p><p>Bilingual: Japanese/English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please read right-to-left. :)
> 
> The words in the first two panels are from the song.

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/Just-Be-Friends-395460108)  
Just Be Friends by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Tsundere!Karkat is one of my favorite things. <3


End file.
